World x Hunter
by Ventuswil
Summary: Harry didn't t expect to die because of a truck nor did he expect to find such a person after his death. A new world where instead of wizards there are Hunters? Check. What is he going to do now? Yaoi/Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the characters or settings of HP and HxH at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Found x Family**_

The sky was blue with just some clouds and the sun illuminated the city of London. In the middle of London, two youths sat on a chair in the terrace of a chair as they drank a coffee.

"Are you sure about this?"

Ginny stared with a heartbroken expression at Harry who had to look away. He knows Ginny wants him to date her but he can´t say yes because he doesn´t wish to date her. It has been some months since the end of the war and he just can find it in him to love her…he tried but he can´t like her like more than the sister of his best friend.

He smiles sadly at her, his forest green eyes showing the pain he felt for doing such a thing to her;

"Look…out here are a lot of people way better than someone like me, Ginny"

Ginny shook her head as she furrowed her eyebrows, her red hair following the movements ;

"I doubt here is anyone better than Harry Potter, boy-who-lived and defeater of the Dark Lord out here!" she exclaimed loudly making the people around her turn to look at them weirdly, some even hushing their children away when they stopped to look.

 _Great…now they think we are crazy_ Harry thought while sighing then when the words registered in his head, he stared at her funnily;

"Ginny…do you even love me for anything else than those titles?" he asked her slightly vexed.

"What do you mean?" she asked feeling insulted "Obviously I like you for something else than those titles!"

Harry didn´t know why but he didn´t believe her. He drank his coffee in thought before shaking his head and finally opening his mouth;

"Ginny…I´m sorry to say this but I don´t think what you love is me but the boy who lived, the one who you grew hearing stories of…fake stories." He told the surprised Ginny honestly who tried to tell him it was not the case, he just shook his head at her words and got up from his chair while saying "I think it´s time for me to go…think about what I told you"

He took some money and paid for the coffees before walking away toward the crowd, letting Ginny behind as she stared at his back, losing sight of him after some seconds before the crowd.

* * *

Harry ran under the rain cursing under his breath as he was soaked, it suddenly started raining even though some seconds ago there was not even a cloud.

"Shitty luck I have" he muttered in annoyance as his clothes stick to his body, making him uncomfortable.

He is starting to regret his decision of taking Ginny to muggle London for their conversation… he thought that if they went out the Wizardly World and into Muggle London, the probability of a reporter finding them would be lower. Who would think he would get lost in London, incapable of using magic because of the muggles surrounding him and getting soaked to death?

Because Harry hasn´t been paying attention, immersed in his thoughts, he didn't see the color of the traffic light which was in red.

"WAIT!" someone tried to stop him but it was too late…some seconds later Harry felt himself being thrown in the air, his bones breaking because of the force of the truck…the last thing Harry saw was the horrified face of the conductor.

If Harry could, he would chuckle at the irony…he didn´t die in the hands of Voldemort but because of a muggle truck.

His body fell on the floor but he couldn´t see anything, his breathing slowed rapidly and in seconds, he didn´t have a heartbeat anymore. People screamed around his body, some taking their phones out and calling an ambulance.

When the ambulance finally came, it was too late…the body was already cold.

* * *

Harry didn´t expect he would open his eyes again…but he did. The first thing he saw was the sky and when he looked down, he found himself surprised.

How couldn´t he?

He was walking on a bloody cloud.

He crouched down to touch them…it was smooth and pleasant to the touch;

"This is so fluffly…" he muttered with a pink tint on his cheeks, thinking about how good it would be to sleep in such thing. After some minutes, reluctantly he got up, looking around him with furrowed eyebrows.

He didn´t know how to feel about the fact of him being dead…how could he not know it?

"Hello!" someone greeted near Harry making him spin around in surprise, his eyes falling in amused eyes that turned into surprise and horror.

"Who are you?" asked Harry wearily. This person seems familiar to him but he is sure he never saw that person before.

The man was handsome and tall with short, pleasant to the eye, green colored messy hair and blue eyes, his face was aristocratic and seemed otherworldly. His long silver robed billowed with the wind.

"Harry…" the person said in surprise, his eyes widening full of horror.

"H-How do you know me?" asked Harry as he stepped back, observing the man across him.

"You may not believe me" the man sighed before looking seriously at Harry "I´m your father."

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking up and down at him before shaking his head;

"Liar." He deadpanned.

The man who said to be his so-called father seemed insulted, after some seconds of staring at each other the older man finally grinned, his body morphing from the handsome man to the body of James Fleamont Potter;

"It is not a lie, Spronglet!" he told with a serious face the boy across him "Can you hear me before denying it?"

Harry wasn´t sure about what to do…this man could be really his father after all. In the end, he nodded with a sigh.

The man sighed in relief, his eyes showing parental love toward Harry before he said some words in a language Harry doesn´t understand. The place slowly morphed into a room that strongly resembles the Gryffindor common room, the unique difference being the floor made of clouds.

"Please take a seat, Harry," said the man as he signaled with his fingers to a comfy seat. Harry did as told and walked toward it, sitting and pleasantly discovering that the seat is made from clouds…or at least he thinks they are. He looked up as the man took a seat across him, a table separating the two.

"You see…some years ago I had a dispute with the god of reincarnation and because of an error, I ended reincarnated as a baby human called James Potter without my memories as a god. Honestly, I was happy as a human, they were one of my happiest memories. In first year, I fell in love at first sight of a beautiful muggle born girl, your mother" as James said the last part, his eyes turned sad " After that, something that rarely happened to gods, human form or not, was the creation of a child… you were conceived and born."

Harry didn´t know what to say…his father is a god and he is here, across him!

James smiled sadly;

"When I died I recuperated all my memories. The first thing I did was to go toward where you and your mother were but…it was too late. Lily…my beautiful Lily was dead and her soul has been already reaped" James took a breath to calm himself "Thankfully you were still alive and using my powers I protected you. Contrary to popular belief…" he snorted bitterly as he signaled to the scar on Harry´s forehead "That damned scar was caused by me…I was the one to link you two"

James gritted his teeth as he thought about that night.

Harry touched his scar in thought, he didn´t think his father did anything wrong…he was just trying to protect his own son after all.

"Then…who was that man in the fourth year with mother?" he asked curiously.

James looked at him for some seconds then answered;

"When the curse Avada Kedavra is used, some of the essense of life of the one who died is absorbed…you can say it´s some sort of will. It´s not a part of the soul or anything…you can compare it to a Magical portrait."

"And the stone?" he asked dubiously.

James sighed;

"Death is not a cruel creature nor is he kind. The stone can be said the same thing…it´s like a portrait"

Harry flinched;

"What happens to the people who die?"

"It depends, some are reincarnated…being the case of Sirius and Lily" his face turned into mischief as he continued "Other cases the souls form a contract with my systems and hop from world to world with different missions. Others take the body of a dead person whose original owner accepted to happen…like I said, it depends."

Harry sighed;

"Dad…why did you never come from me?" he choked out, holding his tears "You know how the Dursley´s treated me right?"

In seconds James got up from his seat and went toward his son, hugging him;

"I´m sorry Harry…As a god, I can´t interfere in a dominion that isn´t mine. I can´t act if the body of the soul isn´t dead…" he said bitterly as he closed his eyes "I was surprised when I saw that the one who died was you, it was supposed to be someone else but Fate decided to play"

Harry looked up at his father with tears in his eyes.

They stood like this for a long time until finally, Harry calmed down;

"So…I´m dead huh?" he smiled sadly "What will happen to me? Will I see you again?" he asked.

James shook his head;

"You are a half-god…and my son. For the moment you can´t stay here as you are too young but…I can send you to another world."

"Another world?"

"Yes…in the one you were originally you died but if I sent you to another world you can live again. You just need to stay in that one until you grow enough then if you wish so, I can take you back with me."

"Wait a second" Harry stopped him slightly angry "What do you mean by young? I´m 18!"

"In god terms, you would be a toddler…but as a half-god you are a child…whatever, I will send you to that world, don´t worry you will have a mentor to look after you!"

"B-But," Harry said as he got up, thinking this goes too fast.

"I´m sorry Harry but we need to take you out here fast…I will see you soon, my son"

Suddenly a hole appeared under Harry´s feet, his face changing to shock as he fell. He never saw the tears dripping down the god of transmigration, the pain reflecting in his eyes as he is being separated from his soon once again;

"Soon…"


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the characters or settings of HP and HxH at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **New x World**_

Harry screamed.

 _I knew I shouldn´t have trusted him!_ He thought horrified as his body fell from the sky. Yes, he loves to fly but…one thing is having a broom to help you fly and another thing if free falling knowing than nothing else than the ground is waiting for you down here.

Harry gasped and closed his mouth when an insect found his way into his mouth, he can see the ground approaching, making his eyes widen in fright…could it be he has really been tricked?

 _Am I going to die again?_

 _I don´t want to die…I wish to live!_

Harry closed his eyes as he waited for the impact but strangely, it never came. Peeking from one of his eyes, he paled as he saw that the ground is just at 1 centimeter from his body.

"Haru-sama doesn´t need to worry as you will not die!" a childish voice said somewhere near him and suddenly, his body fell like a feather. Harry didn´t move as his body touched softly the ground, breathing in and out as he tried to calm himself.

Finally, after some auto therapy, he looked up in search of the owner of the voice, getting up into a sitting position. It didn´t take a long time before his eyes fell onto those of a cute sheep-like plush standing on two legs.

"Konichiwa, Haru-sama!" the sheep-plush greeted him happily "I´m system 001 and I have been tasked by master to take care of his son, _you_ "

001 stared at him with stars in his eyes and not before long, he jumped on the arms of a surprised Harry, who caught him before he could fall.

"Wah…be careful!"

Harry blinked in surprise, his face paling;

"M-My voice…!" he said in shock, moving one of his hands to his neck.

His voice right now was a lot more childish and higher and his normal adult one. Slowly, as if he was a monster he looked down at himself and indeed, he was a lot smaller, his skin wasn´t anymore tan but snow white…even the scars around his body disappeared!

Thankfully he was wearing some clothes he doesn´t remember putting on that go well with him.

"W-Why?"

001 tilted his head as he looked up and down at Harry before answering the unquestioned question;

"Hai! Haru-sama has taken his half-godly form because of the fact that your original body is dead. This is your real form and because you are half-god, obviously your body and mind are younger than your human body. Your mentality adopted easily to the body so Haru-sama shouldn´t be surprised if he acts weirdly, more childish or can´t control your feelings"

As Harry heard those words he got up from his sitting position while holding 001 in one of his arms, looking around as his eyes fell on a small pond.

The reflection in the pound didn´t look at all like the original Harry Potter, instead in the reflection stood the surprised and confused face of an 11-12 years old boy with greenish hair and beautiful emerald hair surrounded by long eyelashes, rose cheeks and pinkish lips.

What instantly took his attention was the fact that his cursed scar on his forehead…isn´t gone. He feels down at that, he thought that maybe…the cursed scar would be gone but he was wrong.

001 stared at Harry enthusiastically before nuzzling himself to Harry´s chest and feeling the smooth skin near the neck "Haru-sama is so cute!" he exclaimed with a weird smile if you didn´t take in the fact that a plush shouldn´t talk, or see, or walk.

Harry stood frozen in place as he stared at his reflection, not knowing he was being taken advantage off by a system in the form of an innocent, sheep plush. Finally, after some time he finally woke from his shock, the words registering in his head;

"Why are you calling me Haru?" he tilted his head cutely in confusion, did 001 learn his name wrong?

"Haru is a version of your name in this world, bee!" exclaimed 001.

"Oh, no…we have to go bee!" 001 jumped to the floor from Harry´s arms "Hurry Haru-sama, we need to hurry!" once he finished, 001 started running out the forest.

Harry stared at 001´s back before following with difficulty, not being accustomed to this body, being a lot smaller in both height and weight, the world around him seemed a lot bigger.

* * *

Harry struggled to breathe as he followed behind 001, his clothes were full of dirt because of the forest and the fact that he had problems stabilizing his body, having fallen lots of times to the floor. As he looked around he saw they were finally in a city, people were talking with each other, others were selling or eating…it had a happy atmosphere.

"Pss..Haru-sama" 001 jumped once again back on Harry´s arms, the latter not thinking two times before adjusting the sheep plush in his arm "We are right now in a city called Zaban and the place where we need to go is here. You are going to participate in the Hunter Exams!"

"Hunter…?" asked Harry curiously.

Harry knows that this world is different and that the magic of his own world doesn´t exist here…since the moment he fell from the sky he couldn´t feel it anymore after all.

"A hunter is a person that has proven themselves through a rigorous examination to be an elite member of humanity and who specializes in finding rare creatures, secret treasures, and other individuals. With the passing of the examination, a Hunter is awarded a license which bestows a number of benefits on the licensee. This results in massive registration numbers for the annual licensing exam with an extremely high failure rate" answered 001 in a teacher's voice.

"So the hunter exam is where they pass the tests huh"

001 nodded;

"The Hunter Exam is a yearly even which an applicant must pass in order to become a Hunter, an elite member of humanity and a part of the Hunter Association. These exams consist of several tests and stages which can vary drastically…and you are going to take part of it!" 001 took a pause in his talking, looking around as if searching something before continuing "Master already took care of the inscription so Haru-sama doesn´t need to worry!"

Harry smiled down at 001;

"Thank you" he giggled then blushed at the sound, he really isn´t accustomed to this voice.

Meanwhile, 001 stared at him weirdly before shaking his head and looking once again around;

"We need to go to Tsubashi quarter in the second district, 5th bloc, 10 building. The Exam will take place here!"

Harry scratched the back of his head…how is he supposed to get here if he doesn´t know this place?

Thankfully 001 seems to have a map incrusted in his head because, in a matter of seconds, they found their destination without problems.

"Wow…" exclaimed Harry in awe as he looked at the edifice across him…it was tall!

"Where is Haru-tan looking?" asked 001 as he tilted his head before signaling to another place "It´s the one next to it!"

Harry´s lips twitched as he turned to look at the place 001 was signaling …he expected something different because of all the things he heard from 001 about the Hunter exams but...

 _Growl_

Harry blushed as his stomach growled…it´s not his fault, the food smells good!

"Come on!" urged 001

Harry took a breath and stepped into the restaurant, he looked around to see the restaurant is full of people eating…he is confused.

"Hello!" an old man preparing the food exclaimed toward him "What do you wish to eat?"

"humm…" he stood here bitting his lips.

"A steak" whispered 001 on his arms.

Harry repeated the words;

"A steak, sir"

Suddenly the aura around the cooker changed as he stared fixedly at Harry;

"How would you like the steak cooked?"

"Slowly, rare" whispered once again 001.

"Slowly and rare sir" he smiled awkwardly but the man nodded, turning back to his food with an ok as if nothing happened just now.

A young girl walked toward Harry with a smile;

"At the room in the back, sir!"

Harry followed and ended in a room with a table and food in the middle, not knowing what to do he took a seat and started eating, it´s at that moment that he heard a click and the room started moving down, surprising him.

001 who didn´t move since they entered the room finally talked;

"Congratulations Harry-tan, your adventure is starting!"


	3. Chapter 2-5

_**Chapter 2.5**_

 ** _Confusing x feelings_**

001 stared at his new Host in annoyance, the man was crying because he just died in his first world where he fell in love with a man. Honestly, it´s always the same, all his host find a lover in their first world who follow them to each one and 001 had enough.

Each one of his hosts are egoist creatures with high intelligence, treating 001 as their servants even though their souls would be destroyed if not thanks to his master and the systems. He had hundreds of host but each one are the same.

"001" his host called coldly.

"Yes, Host?" he answered in a robotically voice.

Contrary to popular belief, the systems are not a computer, they have feelings like humans but with time they all learned that their Host takes advantage of them as rarely a pure-hearted one appears, that´s how they all decided to act like this.

"Let´s go to the next world!" his host ordered and 001 wanted to snap at him that he isn´t his servant…sometimes he wishes he could do as his companion evil systems who control their Host if they don´t follow their tasks but sadly, 001 doesn´t have those powers.

"Yes, Hos-" before 001 could end his sentence he felt the call of his master.

Ignoring his host, he immediately answered the call, teleporting himself to his master´s place and ignoring the rude questions of his host, letting the man alone in the space.

* * *

"Did you understand, 001?" his master asked him kindly as he crouched.

001 stared in surprise at his own body, it was the second time he has a physical body. He stared up at his master and nodded happily;

"Yes, master!" he exclaimed "I will take well care of Haru-sama"

Master looked relieved as 001 said those words…001 was the second system he created a long, long time ago and if the system wanted, he could have denied this mission. System 001 wouldn´t do that thought as he was excited about the fact of getting to know the rumored son of Master…the kind-hearted little master won a place in the heart of the systems with his selfless actions.

Master chuckled as he patted 001 fluffy head;

"When Harry was a toddler he saw a plush with the exact looks as your body…" his eyes turned sad as he thought about that day, he wanted to do something but he couldn´t "He was just four years old but Petunia refused it to him, when Harry started crying…he was punished without eating for a day"

001 looked up at his master sadly but Master was at least thankful that even though they refused food at Harry, they never went to the point of hitting him or breaking bones…it did happen Harry burnt himself because he was too small but the Dursley´s themselves never did anything…well, the little monster yes but let´s not talk about that.

* * *

001 stared at the screaming Harry as he fell from the sky…his master truly liked mischief, even toward his own son…

001 sighed and as Harry approached the floor he used some of his powers to stop the fall…because he didn´t have any jurisdiction in this world he has a hard time using them, in the future, it will be problematic if Harry is in danger so he has to make sure Harry becomes stronger now that he hasn´t any more his magic.

001 looked the terrified face Harry was wearing as he saw the distance between him and the ground, after some seconds he deposed Harry slowly on the ground, the last one not moving for some time.

"Haru-sama doesn´t need to worry as you will not die!" he assured Harry with a childish voice, completely different to his normal, mature one. 001 was surprised when he heard his new voice but in seconds, he grew accustomed and it doesn´t affect him anymore.

001 couldn´t help but coo mentally when he saw those beautiful eyes and cute face fall on his body;

"Konichiwa, Haru-sama!" he greeted him, his heart feeling excited about the fact of finally getting to know the son of his master "I´m system 001 and I have been tasked by master to take care of his son, you"

001 couldn´t help it…he really couldn´t and when he saw those smooth and white arms he couldn´t stop himself, giving on the temptation and jumping on the waiting – he´s dreaming- arms.

"Wah…be careful!"

Harry blinked in surprise, his face paling;

"M-My voice…!" he said in shock, moving one of his hands to his throat.

001 stared and answered dutifully the confused boy.

* * *

001 stared at Harry enthusiastically before nuzzling himself to Harry´s chest and feeling the smooth skin near the neck "Haru-sama is so cute!"

001 remembers what 007 told him one time, sadly all their host are adults but one time 007 touched a young human skin and it was smooth and 007 was right, Harry smells like milk…001 couldn´t help but sniff…he isn´t doing anything wrong, is he?

* * *

Harry smiled down at 001;

"Thank you" he giggled then blushed.

007 didn´t know why but his heartfelt warm…it was the first time anyone else than his master thanked him..007 for the first time in his life blushed before shaking his head and looking away. He can´t grow attached to Harry…because once Harry goes back to the god realm he will forget about 001.

Meanwhile, 001 will be forced to go back with a Host.

001 was confused, why did his heart hurt?

* * *

Hello, I´m Ventuswil!

Yesterday I went late to sleep because I was writting the chapters 1 and 2...I tried searching for errors but it´s a little difficult!

Sorry...I´m not english..ehem.

I´m thinking of writing 2 more fic.

\- Naruto and HP crossover

-Rune factory 1 and HP crossover.

I have ideas!

If you liked it please review :D

By the way...thank you Newby90 and Link for reviwing!

And guest called King, your review is insulting...the cancer here are people like you.

thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Phase x One**_

 _ **Part 1**_

Harry talked with 001 before a small ´ding´called his attention to the small monitor over the double doors. Harry remained still as the doors curtained open to his destination. Taking cautious steps forward, Harry was surprised to see a dark tunnel illuminated by the red lights on the walls filled with at least 14 persons. The seconds he took a step outside the elevator room, the fourteen heads turned to him. The looks he was given were anything but nice.

Harry couldn´t help but raise an eyebrow at their scary stares, Voldemort was way scarier than them and he was already accustomed to being stared by people with him being their savior so he just shrugged their stares with his shoulder and started walking in.

Honestly, he expected something different but well…

"EY," someone said near him "Why is here a little girl alone?" they sneered.

Harry blinked then turned to stare at the person who said those words. It was a fat, bald man way bigger than him with a horizontal scar going from his right eye to his chin, his visible eye was a dull brown with nearly invisible eyelashes. He was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants while he had a katana attached to his back.

Harry sighed then ignored him, while they were in the elevator, 001 explained to him some of the things that he needs to know. At first, he wasn´t happy when he was forced to participate so early without even being prepared but 001 told him they didn´t have another choice but from now on Harry can do whatever he wishes to.

"Excuse me sir" he tilted his head and his lip twitched in annoyance "But I´m a boy and I´m not little!" the last part was said higher.

001 stood like a normal plush in his arms and didn´t say anything even though in his mind, he was thinking about how Harry looks like a small kitten.

"Haah?" the fat man started laughing and reached his hand toward 001 "And what is this then? A sheep plush?"

The people around them who have been quiet until now started laughing;

"Why don´t you go back with your mother?" one asked, making more people laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes…why did this have to happen to him?

Before the man could take 001 from his arms Harry crouched and sent a kick at the man, ending between the legs.

A scream was heard around the tunnel and people shuddered at the pain that the man must have felt, some even moving their hand to that place as if to protect it, their face pale. Harry didn´t pay attention to them as he took the opportunity of the man crouching to send another kick to the face.

After the war, Harry changed a lot…he already killed a man after all so it didn´t affect him as much anymore when he hurts people if they are not innocent. He went to muggle London and started learning self-protection.

Because there were not many people he didn´t care about being seen, he ignored them and walked toward the tunnel wall, leaning against it. The others decided to let him in peace, they didn´t need to provoke a fight without reason after all.

After some seconds, a short man came holding a white disk, he handed the badge to Harry which had a black 15 on it "Welcome to the Hunter Exam. You are applicant number 13. Please stick the number plate on your chest, in plain view and be careful not to lose it"

Harry pressed the disk to the top of his left-hand breast, the adhesive band sticking to his clothing. He thanked the man who nodded and left while bidding him good luck. After some time the door opened again and a man comes out. Harry saw a short and slightly overweight man with a friendly smile on his face but it seems the other didn´t see him.

* * *

"Haru-tan…wake up!" a familiar, childish voice said near him and Harry opened blearily his eyes, rubbing one cutely with his left hand.

"001?" he asked as he yawned.

"Hai…you fell asleep and hours have passed since then" the plush exclaimed as he signaled around them "Look!"

Harry looked around and his eyes widened in surprise, when at first there were just 16 persons, they were now hundreds…thankfully he went in a shadowy corner so he doubts people paid attention to him.

Harry stared down at 001 and his eyebrow twitched;

"001…what´s that?" he asked slowly.

001 looked up proudly as he signaled at his disk in which the numbers 001 stood out;

"It´s cool right?"

"Even if you say that…" Harry trailed off.

No matter how you look at it, people will think that Harry was the one to put it on the plush…and he will seem childish!

Harry sighed but before he could say anything else, someone called for him;

"Hello there!" it cries cheerfully. Harry looks up to find a portly man with a boxed nose walking his way, a large grin evident on his rotund face. "You must be a rookie applicant!"

It was the same man that entered after Harry…number 16.

Harry gets up as the man approaches;

"Yeah, I am. How'd you know?" he asks dubiously.

His wits are telling him not to trust this man…and they are always right. It isn´t the first time someone approaches him with a smile and in the end, they are monsters.

The man laughs in reply. "Well you see, this is my thirty-fifth time taking the Hunter Exams... So I guess you could call me a veteran," he laughs.

Harry inclines his head, unsure of how to respond. _Thirty-five times?_ He thinks to yourself. This guy's either weaker than he looks, or just doesn't know when to give up.

"So," he continues, holding out a hand. "The name's Tonpa. If you need to know anything, do not hesitate to ask. I'll be willing to answer any of your questions!"

Harry stared at his hand and after some seconds, he grabbed it;

"And I'm…Har…u" he replies unsure, shaking his hand. "I was wondering one thing…" he starts as he looks the people around them.

First thing…get information.

This man may have second's intentions but it doesn´t mean Harry can´t take advantage.

"Go on," Tonpa says, smiling.

"I was wondering… I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about some of the people here."

"Yeah, sure thing!" he nodded then started signaling people "well that there's Hisoka," Tonpa says, his voice wavering slightly. "He was disqualified last year, you know? He nearly killed an examiner... He's really strong and scary, I'd stay away from him if I were you." He shuddered slightly.

Harry blinked and whispered to himself;

"Well…I killed too so I don´t have a right to criticize"

He saw Tompa stilling but he just smiled innocently up at him…Harry sometimes ask himself how the war could change him so much.

After a moment of silence, he says, "Oh, yeah, that reminds me!" Tonpa's face lights up as he turns back to Harry. He digs through his bag and pulls out a couple cans of juice. "You thirsty?" he asks, offering the orange can. "Don't be shy, I have extra. We can toast to our new friendship!"

"Yeah, thanks! To our new friendship!" Harry took the offered can, tap it against Tonpa's, open it and then place the cool can against his lips, lavishing the liquid as it soothes his throat. Harry didn't know just how parched you had been! Coughing once, he smiles gratefully at the squat man. "I hope you pass this time," he says, taking another sip.

Tonpa nods, smiling widely. "Thanks. I appreciate it. Good luck to you as well. Who knows? You might be one of the rookies who makes it this year!"

Exactly at that moment, It´s at that moment that the elevator let out an obnoxious ding. Everyone in the tunnel glanced over as three people stepped out. It appeared to be a man in a suit who was holding a briefcase over his shoulder, a teenage in white pants with a blue shawl, and a young boy decked out in green with what looked like a fishing rod sticking out of his backpack.

"I should go talk to those rookies. They look like they might need help." The man turned around but before he could step again, Harry stopped him;

"Excuse me…Can I have another juice?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes slightly as a grin started on his lips.

"Er, y-yeah." Answered Tonpa, giving him another juice and with that, the portly man walked quickly away from him and towards the others.

"001…those juices are poisoned" muttered Harry.

"Then why did you drink it and ask another?" asked 001 exhaspered "Anyway poisons don´t affect you as you have the blood of a god and a basilisk…the phoenix blood was nullified by the god blood. In total…your blood is venomous as a basilisk venom"

It didn´t even shock Harry when he heard those words;  
"I drank it because I forgot that I wasn´t a wizard anymore and that my magic will not take care of the poison…as for why I asked another…well…It can have used"

After that, they didn´t talk anymore and Harry leaned his head back against the wall to stare at the ceiling, which had all of a sudden become interesting. And after a bit, he realized it seemed like there were slight imperfections in the stone, so he started to count. Maybe it would pass the time.

After some seconds Harry grew bored of the ceiling and turned to look at the two boys and the blonde girl from before. Harry watched him as he talked to them for a minute and the three made some faces of surprise, excitement, and gratitude. After a moment it seems like he's pointing out at people, talking about them. Other veterans.

And then there was a scream, a bloodcurdling scream and from the center of the room, a man kneeled, arms in the air, turning to flowers. Harry´s eyes widened as he watched him, and the clown dude who'd done this to him.

"Oh, how strange," the clown man said and for a second, Harry thought it was real magic but…it can´t be right…? In this world there is no magic " He doesn´t have any arms...just magic, ladies and gentlemen"

"My…My arms…!" the man screamed in horror as he looked at his disappeared appendages.

A shiver ran down Harry´s spine. Holy shit. Tonpa had said his name was Hisoka, right? Shit. Those vibes you'd been getting from him were right. He was dangerous. Maybe even more than Voldemort…because Hisoka seemed to be sane in a way Voldemort wasn´t.

"You have to be more careful...and don´t forget to apologize when you hit someone"

Harry stared at the man and muttered,

"Weirdo…"

Exactly at the same moment, Hisoka turned to look at him with an amused grin and winked. Harry didn´t know why but he felt he was being taken fun of…his eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth. In the end, he decided to ignore the man as he glanced back to the trio, the hair of his neck standing up as he feels the gaze of Hisoka.

Tonpa and the others looked scared and nervous. They talked for a bit more before Tonpa reached into his bag, fumbling a bit more. Harry had figured as much. He pulls out cans of orange juice, holding them out to the boys in front of him, who all take them. The youngest looking immediately goes for a sip and spits it out. Harry watch in increased interest. The oldest looking spits out his drink too after the youngest talks, and the middle aged one just dumps hers. Harry looks at his hand which is holding the juice. At least he is now sure he was right about it being poisoned.

Harry sighed and sat back on the floor, casting his gaze away from the trio and getting away from the gaze of the damned clown who until now didn´t stop looking at him. Harry ignored the slight blush on his cheeks…it isn´t his fault he grew a weak point for men like Hisoka!

"Yo." he looks up to see a young boy with silver hair had come over to him.

"H-hi…"

"You going to drink the juice?"

"Huh?" he stared at the boy a moment. "No, I was saving it…"

"Well hand it over then, I'm thirsty." Harry blinked at him as the boy holds his hand out to Harry. Eventually, as Harry sees the ever increasing impatient frown on the boy's face, he hands him the juice.

"You know it´s poisoned…right?" he asks as assurance.

The boy snatches it and chugs it down, then smiles "Ah, that hit the spot~" He smirks at Harry. "Don't worry, poisons don't affect me…and from what I can see, nor does it affect you"

"O-oh…" Harry watched him in slight amazement…the boy wasn´t affected by poisons after all.

Well, looked like Harry is going to be hanging out with this boy anyways… Suddenly, a loud screeching fills the air and Harry flinches, then turn his head to face the wall and see a doorway opening. A man with purple hair, mustache, and hidden mouth stands there.

"I apologize for the wait," the man says. "The entry period for the Hunter Exam has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!" Harry continues to watch the man. Guess it was starting… "A final caution, if you are short on luck or abilities, you may very well end up seriously injured or dead. Those who accept the risks, please come with me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you." No one moved. "Very well. All 406 applicants will participate in Phase One." The man turned and started to take off, people following him.

Harry stood, grabbing 001 - who he has learned, is capable of standing without doing anything for hours- about to follow as well when the silverette set down his skateboard and rolled forward, following the man. Harry watched after him, then jogged to catch up. Soon everyone was running as a group, and the pace quickens. The boy eyed Harry.

"Nice skateboard," he remark.

"Thanks," the boy replied. "Name's Killua by the way."

"Harry," he responds, trying to keep up with him.

"I believe I have neglected to introduce myself," the examiner said back loudly, gaining Harry´s and Killua´s attention again. "I am Satoz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the Exam's second Phase."

"Second Phase? What about Phase One?" An applicant asks loudly.

"It's already commenced. You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the Exam's First Phase," came the reply.

"Follow you? That's it?" The applicant from before asks.

"Yes. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You must follow me."

"I wonder how long we'll be running…" Harry mumbles aloud, he grew a little more used to this body who he found has a lot of stamina if he remembers all the km they ran from the forest to the city but…

"Too easy," Killua remarked. Harry glanced at him.

"Easy for you to say, you have a skateboard!" The silverette just chuckles and stretching his hand, he catches Harry´s arm, forcing him up on the skateboard. Thankfully because Harry isn´t that big they have enough space…if he sticks to Killua.

Killua moves Harry´s arms around his waist;

"If you don´t want to fell…hold on" he smiled cheekily and Harry muttered a ´thanks´, not completely happy at being helped out by a kid.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

If you liked it please review!

Just finished this chapter...

Thank u whose reviewed!

This chapter has been written early thank to you~

Lady Kaiki : Sorry but I prefered it like this...thanks for rev!

Guest: well, for the moment I dont think I will abandon it lol


End file.
